compendium of potter challenges
by 61394
Summary: hidden far from the minsitry or morons are visions visons of great power of new lands and of dobby a collection of challenges featured around the infamous boy who liver Harry Potter all challenges can be accepted
1. prolouge

**-(^)-**

**There is little time I must publish this before the aurors catch up to me lately my visions have been most strange **  
><strong>I continue to see the boy who lived but not the way he is it seems I'm seeing the way he could be <strong>

**with the aid of my muggle freind 61394 I will write my visions as I see them **

**along with rules and guidlines so if they are elaborated upon they will be shown in the right way **

**There is little time and I've begun to ramble I must write quickly before I am obliviated **

**my first vision is hazy and is only the triwizard tournament's first round but it must be shown **

**signed **  
><strong>the seer<strong>

a stadium was on the edge of their seats three wizards one after another had just done their best against a dragon to retrieve a golden egg and now the fourth champion would go and he would face one of the fiercest dragons known to man the hungarian horntail the fourth champion walked into the arena and stared defiantly at the dragon

"heh I wonder how potter will go fire or impaled on the beasts tail either way good riddance right"

"shut up Malfoy" Seamus Finnigan said

"And Harry Potter has entered the arena" Ludo Bagamn called "but he has yet to do anything why is that"

"madre maria benedica gli sforzi della povera anima e guida e proteggerlo mentre si trova davanti l'impensabile" Hermione whispered in prayer her eyes never leaving her best freind and possible crush "Didn't think a book worm like you would be religious Granger"

"there's more to me then my intelligance Finnigan" Hermione said "oh Signore dia Harry la forza di sopravvivere lasciò il ghiaccio sia più forte della fiamma" Hermione then signed a cross "Amen"

in the arena the dragon evaluated Harry while he looked like one of the stick monkeys the dragon smelled blood the blood of phoenix and basilisk both alpha's but the dragon had it's hatchlings alpha or not the stick monkey would not pass

the dragon opened it's mouth and let loose a stream of burning flames Harry raised his hands too and a stream of ice came out the fire and ice met creating a cloud of mist Harry took his chance and ran into the mist ignoring the roars of the dragon as he snatched the golden egg and ran away from the nest

"incredible with a wandless and non verbal glacius Harry Potter has retrived the egg and in under ten minutes incredible"

Harry fell down he had never done something like that with his magic before it was exhausting he would need to rest Harry felt the ground rumbled and looked up to see the dragon was inches from him "well I lived a good life"

the dragon instead of making harry a potter flavored smore bowed it's head low it's forehead against the ground Harry was surpirsed as the dragon picked hum up with it's snout and took him to the exit where madam pomphrey was waiting the nurse grabbed him and took him to a bed

Harry saw the other three champions were looking at him it was un easy "not a little boy now-cough-am I" Harry said he talked with Sirius way too much the dog animagus was rubbing off on him

"Harry" he heard Hermione said before she pressed her lips to his

**-(^)- **

**mr grimmjaw I hope this satisfies you if not **

**imagine me making a raspberry inches from your face **

**oh and if you didn't figure it out **

**Harry has Elsa's powers **


	2. to Mahoutokoro

**-(^)-**

hey everyone 61394 speaking for my freind the see anyone jealous I know a real bloody seer it's awesome now to interpret his first vison

**learning under the shade of a cherry tree the boy who lived stands firm against the dark lord with a wise bushy haired muggle born and one from a pureblood clan with a dark past **

well enough of me (for now) on with the first challenge to Mahoutokoro

my joking aside I don't own Harry Potter and I know he isn't real Ja Ne

**-(^)- **

Privet Drive in Surrey is like many suburbs in many countries around the western world it's cookie cutter designed houses all with their trimmed lawns and white fences what was out of ordinary were the two asian men walking towards number 4

Now Asian men shouldn't automatically be classified as strange as Mr. Chun of number 7 would take offense but these two were indeed strange both had black hair and similar facial features but at the same time they were as different as the sun and the moon

"Brother I don't understand why you came with me" the one on the left said he was wearing a midnight blue muggle suit with black shoes and belt his hand kept moving towards his pocket as he glared at the other man a man whose eyes were surrounded by laugh lines wearing a simple orange polo shirt khaki's and loafers

"Because the last time you interviewed a Maguru umare you were the cause of a fist fight a four alarm fire and you spent the night in a holding cell before I obliviated the _bloody cheif of police _is that enough of a reason for you Indra"

"he started it Ahsura" Indra said "I don't care who started it but I expect you to behave or else"

"or else what"

"Or else Sakumi will know about that night in Hiroshima" Indra looked shocked "you wouldn't" "believe me brother I would"

"your the devil" Ahsura smiled cheekily "I love you too brother" Ahsura said before he knocked on the door of number 4 the door opened and a purple faced obese Maguru opened the door "WHAT IS IT MY FAMILY IS IN THE MIDDLE OF BREAKFAST"

"Apoligies Mr. Dursely my name is Ahsura Getsuryo this is my brother Indra Uchidaime may we come in"

"whatever your selling we aren't interested" Vernon shouted trying to slam the door but Indra stuck his foot in the door "I insist this is afterall about your nephew and his education"

Indra and Ahsura were sitting in the Dursely living room with the Dursley family and of course the boy who lived Harry Potter "he's skinnier than I imagined" Indra said Ahsura stomped on his foot

"forgive my brother he often puts his foot in his mouth now then Mr and Mrs Dursely I'm sure young Harry has recieved a Hogwarts letter we're here to offer an alternative"

"a what" Harry asked "well we might have gotten to him first than now Mr Potter I'm sure you've wanted to go to Hogwarts like your parents"

"you knew my parents" Harry asked "well no not well but Mrs. Potter did come for an interview with the headmaster you've been on our student list since you were three months old"

"who wouldn't want to learn magic at Mahoutokoro"

"Magic" Harry asked "OUT OUT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE" vernon roared "THE BOY WILL BE GOING TO STONEWALL HIGH AND THAT'S THE END OF IT"

"Now Ahsura" Indra asked before reaching for his wand "no brother Mr. Dursley please calm down"

"NO I WANT YOU OUT"

"now Indra" Indra snapped his want out and Vernon was silenced (no he isn't dead) he tried to yell but nothing came out

"may we continue or will you continue to act worse than toddlers" Vernon silently grumbled and sat down

"thank you now then it seems you've been confused on what magic is and in your attempt at being normal took it out on your nephew most likely trying to 'beat it out of him'"

the two adults nodded Ahsura pulled out a pamphlet and gave it to the Dursleys "you should read that it will explain what magic is and basic gentetic information"

Indra then pulled out a brochure on the front was what looked tie forbidden city in beijing under a three story tall cherry tree "this is Mahoutokoro it not only teaches children magical but also Maguru subjects"

"Maguru" asked Petunia "non magical I think the word in english is Muggle"

"Hmph what kind of weirdo comes up with the word muggle" Indra said with a chuckle

"I don't think i can go here I don't have magic I'm just Harry" Ahsura laughed "well than just Harry did you ever do something strange something when you were scared or angry" Harry nodded "it's called accidental magic it's something that happens with _wizard_ children"

"So mr potter do you want to go" Ahsura asked Harry seemed to think it over and nodded "excellent now don't worry about payment Mr. Dursley all schools take a portion of funds from school supplies as tution you should pack Mr. Potter term starts in two weeks"

"uh ok"

"Indra go help him" Indra nodded and went upstairs with Harry Ahsura undid Indra's spell on Vernon "now listen and listen carefully _Dursely_ I held Indra back if we had gone with his plan your son would be an orphan" Vernon looked terrified

"that boy your nephew I can see he has the potential to be great a good man a powerful wizard now then if either of you after you actually learn that magic is genetic and you treat him poorly or do _any _of the idea's I see in your disgusting minds you don't want to know what I'm capable of unleashing on you all" Harry and Indra came down

"well than we'll be going Harry will be dropped off on June third and will be picked up again on August fifteenth enjoy the rest of your day" the three wizards left number four and seemed to vanish

**-(^)-**

**now in the few harry potter goes to other school stories I saw magic is completley different than what is taught at Hogwarts **

**here's my only rule if you take this don't change magic change how Harry learns it better teachers freinds with a bit of death and adventure thrown in **

**of course no Snape but that's obvious **


	3. harry the halfling

**Fade away let my name become legend-Perseus Sanderson **

**this challenge is going to be the first of it's kind ladies and gentlemen a Harry Potter/Halfling crossover **

**what is Halfling you ask it is a movie coming to junglemoviestudios on october 15th **(Tommorow) **that defenetly fits with Harry's world enough or at least the council is similar to the ministry of morons (magic) **

**well enough rambling on with the chapter **

**-(^)- **

if you asked a seven year old Harry James Potter to describe himself he would say average he wasn't super smart he wasn't very strong in his mind he was just Harry

now if you asked his teachers they would say a range of adjetives to describe Harry Potter pleasant freindly fast the boy was very fast able to outrun children nearly double his age but the word most commonly used was strange for whenever Mr. Potter was put into a highly stressful situation strange things happened at first some thought he was somehow doing it but it was impossible strange events merley followed Harry Potter like moths to the flame

Riley Grom snarled as he watched the Potter Boy his aunt had dragged him and his cousin with her on errands Grom snarled in approval as he watched the half blood bastard be pushed by his cousin because of that brat defeating the dark lord his pack had been found wiped out by the assassins of the council councilman Simon himself had led the attack

Riley winced feeling the phantom pains from when the two brothers Sander and Morgan had cut into his sides a second later grabbing his wand and he would have been killed with his pack it was 1987 six years since the dark lords demise and four since the fall of his pack first he'd deal with the Potter brat

then he would go to North America to track down Sander and Morgan he'd make sure they would pay for what they had done

thoughts of revenge aside Riley prowled towards his prey disguised in a muggle trench coat his six foot four frame stepped silently towards his kill like a wolf stalking a deer through the forest but then Riley raised his red eye brows the potter boy had looked back at him

'did he sense me impossible only gorgons can do that he's not a halfbreed is he' Riley slipped onto another street the hunt was still on it must have been accidental magic but he had never heard of magic that imitated a beings sensory abilities it was unheard of deciding that it must have been a fluke began stalking his prey again cutting into an alley he waited and when the aunt and brats had walked by he pounced grabbing the three of them

Riley threw the woman against the wall his fingernails extending into claws "hello Muggle" the woman looked in fear knowing what was about to happen

"oh don't worry I'll save you and that tub of lard you call a child for last it's the Potter brat I want first"

"he said we were safe that old fool said we were safe" Petunia muttered in fear over and over again Riley took it in adrenaline was nice but it had nothing on the fear of a prey that was about to die "heh Dumbledore and his wards did give me a bit of issues but I'm a werewolf so I followed the lingering scent of wizard from Godrics Hollow all the way here" Riley licked his lips

"Now if you don't mind I have some vengence to exact" Riley walked towards Harry his claws shining in the sun as he walked towards Harry

Harry was terrified why did this man want to kill him what did he do and why did he call him wizard "in the name of the dark lord DIE POTTER" he swung he claws Harry blacked out

it felt like hours later when it was only seconds when Harry opened his eyes he was truly terrified where the man had been the one who had called himself a werewolf was a statue perfectly scuplted with every detail of the man frozen in midstrike Harry tried to stand but his vision became blurry as he fell down

in a dark room three men had been gathered each of them were wearing black windbreakers black pants and each was armed with some bladed weapon they were standing before a man in a suit

"I assume you three wish to know why you were called at aproximently 1:45 a rouge werewolf was killed for attacking the humans now while we don't generally care for humans the report was interesting for who ended the wolf it was a gorgon"

"why is this surpirsing sir" a masked man in a black conical hat asked "Gorgons live evreywhere considering they blend the best with humanity"

"it's a halfling" the man said "I want investigation and confirmation if this boy this Harry Potter was spawned from Sander"

"and if he was" asked a bald man with elfen ears and pink runes all over his body

"then Chan Iron Beo the council has ordered his death"

**-(^)- **

**Now what do you think of this see the council is worse than the ministry now here is a basic rundown of the world of halfling Sander is a fugitive who left the council and had a relationship with a human that had a son you've actually seen him a few times in some of my stories try your best to find him if you can**

**the council is made up of four powerful supernatural beings **

**a vampire Alucard **

**a werewolf Fenrir **

**a Sorcerer Belldo **

**and a Gorgon Simon **

**I recomend buying Halfling before doing this challenge or just even if you don't either way works for 61394 ja ne everyone **


	4. harry the swift

**there is little time now the aurors have found me and at best my wards will hold for fifteen minutes but before i escape i must publish my final vision **

**in it I see the boy who lived avoding water and running faster than lightning why that is I haven't a clue my only theory is that it has something to do with a strange green fruit covered in swirls **

**-(^)- **

Fleet admiral Sengoku was furious as he marched onto the deck of a dog headed navy ship "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" he yelled out Garp walked over to the afroed admiral while digging for boogers "you bellowed"

"where is it"

"where's what"

"the chest you idiot where is it"

"oh that I threw it into the ocean"

"what why would you do that there was a devil fruit in that chest"

"I couldn't open it" Sengoku looked furious Garp seeing this ran with Sengoku chasing after him

meanwhile in another realm of reality a twelve year old Harry Potter was pruning in the garden while he could mess with his family by pretending to do magic he still did have to do chores Harry was pulling on a very stubborn weed when some thing hit him on the head "oww" Harry turned expecting to see Dudley but all he saw was a chest the lock was broken and Harry opened it and saw the weirdest fruit he had ever seen

it was slightly bigger than an orange and as green as the ripest watermelon covered in black swirls with a curvy stem "what a weird looking fruit" Harry's stomach then rumbled "well it's not like aunt petunia will feed me" so Harry picked up the fruit and took one big bite Harry's eyes widened his skin turned a shade of green as he swallowed

"bloody hell that's the nastiest tasting thing I've ever eaten" Harry said trying to wipe any remnants of the fruit off his tounge Harry would sooner lick Snape's hair before he had another bite of the nasty fruit ever again

"Boy get in here" aunt petunia called from the kitchen "coming aunt petunia" Harry decided to bury the fruit and the chest in the garden by his logic the only useful thing that fruit was good for was to be used as fertilizer

Harry walked into the kitchen quickly eating his piece of bread and cup of water with the eagerness of Ron at the halloween feast Harry then walked up the stairs and into his room

"Harry Potter sir" a little brown creature said shaking his hand such a pleasure to meet you it is" 'it's like the leaky cauldron all over again'

"um thank you now if you could please be quiet my family has company over" the little creature started crying "I'm sorry did I offend you"

"Dobby has never been thanked by a wizard before nor has Dobby been apoligised to no it's Dobby do this Dobby do that Dobby eat the pudding off the floor Dobby doesen't like pudding" Dobby then banged his head against the wall "bad Dobby bad Dobby"

"Dobby stop that" Harry then heard the loud footsteps of his uncle Harry grabbed Dobby and threw him in the closet "be quiet in here you ruined my Asian Golfer joke"

"sorry sir" Harry said uncle Vernon slammed the door and stomped downstairs Harry let Dobby out of the closet

"Dobby is there a reason your in my room" Dobby nodded "can you tell me what it is"

"Dobby was about but then Dobby sensed strange magic coming from you Harry Potter Sir it is most peculiar" Dobby shook his head "Dobby comes to say that Harry Potter must not come back to Hogwarts"

"what why"

"bad things will happen very bad things things that scare all things light" Dobby then banged his head against a wall again "STOP THAT" harry ordered pulling him away from the wall

"look Dobby I have to go to Hogwarts my family are not the best people and I miss my freinds" even if they don't miss me

"but freinds no write Harry Potter not good freinds" Harry heard the crackling of paper Harry's arm blurred and in his hand was a stack of envelopes 'how did I/Harry Potter sir do that' was the thought going through his head

"you took my letters" Dobby nodded "Dobby thought that if Harry Potter Sir's freinds didn't write Harry Potter that Harry Potter Sir would go to other school like Durmstrang or Beuabaxtons"

'there are other schools for magic' Harry filed that away for later "but Dobby will have to try other method Dobby might have went downstairs to sabotage aunt and uncle of Harry Potters pudding but Dobby not know how to deal with fast magic"

"Swift Swift Fruit" Harry said automatically "how do I know that"

"then Dobby find way around Harry Potters fruit of Swift Swift" Dobby said before popping out Harry didn't have a good feeling about that but he had letters to reply to ALOT of letters by the looks of it

two weeks later Harry was walking back from the market because of the big sucsess with the Masons and their big fat contract they decided to celebrate for two bloody weeks and Harry had to walk to the market at the other end of town to get some fancy egg thing for Aunt Petunia to use to make dinner

Harry thought of running home but it was a nice day and there were a lot of muggles around that could see him Harry had figured out how to use his new powers to run short distances or to move a limb very fast but he had issues seeing considering he was running faster then his nimbus 2000 Harry was almost home when he saw Piers Polkiss run up to him and grab his shopping bag

"Hey give that back" Harry yelled chasing after Piers intent on getting the bag back Piers ran through someones yard and tossed the bag into their swimming pool "go get it Potter"

Harry growled he needed to get ti quickly so Harry jumped headfirst into the deep end Harry felt it his body became as hard and heavy as stone as he began sinking to the bottom of the pool Harry was able to see the surface of the water and the sun shining before his glasses floated off his face and he blacked out

Harry snapped awake he wasn't in the water anymore and he was dry as a bone but he didn't know where he was in a bed with a quilt over his body there was a poster of a dragon on the wall next to a poster of a woman in a yellow quidditch uniform flying on a broom with strange designs the name Lucy Karoonda was at the bottom in big green letters

"Oi mum Harrys awake" Harry heard Fred or maybe it was George call so he was in the Weasley house Harry got out of the bed his legs were a bit stiff but otherwise he was fine as Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room followed by Ron and Hermione "you young man are getting right back into the bed this instant" she said before herding him back into bed

"Mrs. Weasley how did I-

"That was Fred and George they dove in right after you and took you home your uncle and Fred spent maybe five minutes yelling at each other before they left I don't think I've ever been so glad they stole that flying car"

Harry raised his eyebrow did she say flying car "anyways you are going to be in bed for the rest of the day you nearly drowned mister"

"I'm sorry " Harry said "it's alright but don't try anything near water until you can swim" she said before leaving Harry alone with his best freinds

"so how has your summer been" Harry said trying to avoid the subject "don't try that with me Harry Potter _what _happened" Harry gulped pitying whoever ended up marrying Hermione Granger

so Harry began explaining his swift swift fruit powers how he had called himself a swift man and nearly drowning Hermione wanted to research the fruit but she had ordered him to never go in water again "except for showers otherwise you'd smell worse then the Herbology green house"

well here's where I'll end the challenge but first some rules (boo)

yeah well too bad my freind the seer left and I played the part of the confused muggle

so no oblivating yay

alright rules

**starts from second year and up **

**harry can't learn about devil fruits other then through trial and error **

**no specific pairing in mind so go with whatever you want really **

**alright have fun with it or any of the four challenges **

**JA NE **


End file.
